


that's not my name

by enbyprinceroman



Series: i get by with a little help from my friends [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Dysphoria, Minor Violence, Misgendering, Nonbinary Character, deadnaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyprinceroman/pseuds/enbyprinceroman
Summary: dee is an asshole to roman. virgil is a really good friend.





	that's not my name

**Author's Note:**

> ***TRIGGER WARNING!!!***  
THIS FIC CONTAINS MULTIPLE MISGENDERINGS AND DEADNAMING! PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS KIND OF CONTENT!
> 
> so this is basically gonna be a new drabble series abt non-binary roman and their wonderful friends and roommates
> 
> so if u guy have any ideas or suggestions feel free to leave them and i'll try write them whenever i can! (with credit ofc)
> 
> but again, pls heed the warnings to this fic and be careful reading it if ur sensitive to this kind of topic
> 
> love u
> 
> also pls be nice im fragile

Roman smiled as they finished up the painting piece they were working on for the background of the college's newest play. Roman didn't mind the actors all that much, they were just excited to show off their artist side every once in a while.

Virgil, Roman's roommate and friend of 3 years, came over and nodded approvingly. "Good work, Ro," Virgil said, looking it up and down. "It looks great." 

Roman grinned widely, cheeks blushing at the compliment. "Thanks, Virge, I'm so excited about this play!" Roman rambled, "We haven't done a play like this since freshman year!" 

Virgil nodded, "It is pretty exciting that it's a lot more liberal this time around." 

Roman was about to respond before a voice cut them off. 

"Where is a techie when I need one?"

Virgil rolled his eyes hard before turning around to find the play's lead actor, Dee Dolion with his arms crossed and slight smirk on his lips. 

"Virgil, I  _ love  _ the new eyeshadow today, it totally  _ doesn't  _ seem 2006 emo burnout." 

Virgil growled, "Ah, Dee, I didn't know they finally let snakes into the school." 

Dee laughed, way too hard for anyone to believe that he was actually laughing. After wiping a fake tear from his eye, he then turned to Roman. 

"Ah, Valerie, the background art is looking  _ amazing. _ " Dee smirked.

Roman stiffened at the mention of their deadname, feeling like something dropped into the pit of their stomach. "My name is Roman," they said shakily. 

Glancing to their right, Roman can see Virgil's hand balled up so tightly into fists, his knuckles are turning white. Anger clear as day on his face, Roman swallowed thickly.

"But, Valerie is a much better name, no?" Dee rambled, "Why waste everyone's time trying to make everyone remember a new name?" 

"Roman said what their name is, you better fucking respect that," Virgil said coldly. He was absolutely seething. 

"I know Valerie as a she, so that's what I'm going to use." Dee argued back. "She needs to know that I  _ love  _ her artwork on the background."

Roman was shaking, eyes becoming shiny and distant at being deadnamed and misgendered multiple times. It felt like their throat was closing up, and they could barely breathe. 

Dysphoria was quickly wrapping itself around Roman like vines on a tree, suffocating them to the point of near panic attack, right there in the middle of the stage. 

Before they could fall even deeper, Roman saw Virgil leap forward to Dee, and punch him square in the nose. A sickening crack resounded through the school's auditorium as Dee cried out loudly. 

" _ YOU BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE!"  _

"Yeah, and I swear to god I'll break more than your nose if you  _ ever  _ talk to Roman like that again, you fucking bigotist asshole!" Virgil seethed, cold anger dripping from his voice. "Their name is Roman, and they use they/them pronouns, and you  _ better  _ understand that next time."

Dee glared at Virgil and Roman, holding his bloody and broken nose before turning around and walking out of the auditorium.

Virgil exhaled shakily before turning his attention to Roman, who was clearly disassociating with the distant look in their eyes. 

"Ro, come back to earth, please," Virgil said gently, kneeling next to Roman. "Is it okay if I touch you?" 

Roman nodded numbly, too in their own head to properly respond. 

Virgil gently placed his hand on Roman's thigh and squeezed softly. "Do you wanna go home? Save this for another day?" Virgil asked, voice low as to not startle Roman.

Roman nodded again, mechanically standing from their position. Virgil's heart squeezed, Roman was full of life, loud, the main presence in the room. Seeing their eyes so  _ empty  _ and  _ vacant  _ was something Virgil never wanted to see again. 

"C'mon, Ro, lets go," Virgil ushered, "We're going home now." 

Virgil slowly helped Roman to their feet, leading them out of the auditorium and to their shared car. Buckling Roman in, then getting in himself. Virgil started the car and headed towards their shared apartment. 

Virgil stole worried glances at Roman every so often, willing his friend to say something -  _ anything. _

Finally Roman spoke, "You didn't have to do that." they said, voice barely above a whisper.

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Of course I did, I wasn't going to let that  _ fucking snake  _ talk to or treat you like that." 

Roman nodded minutely. Staring back at the road, dangerously close to falling back inside their thoughts.

Virgil started again before that could happen, "Roman, none of us would ever let someone talk down to you like that, you especially don't deserve it, so get that through your thick head, alright?" 

Roman nodded again, but Virgil saw the starts of a smile forming on their lips. Virgil gave a small smile back.

"I can't believe you broke his nose though," Roman snickered, "hell of a hook you got there, stormcloud."

Virgil blushed at the nickname Roman hasn't used since they met 3 years ago. "What can I say?" Virgil mumbled. "Fight or flight, am I right?"

It was a bad joke, but hearing Roman snort softly told Virgil all that he needed to know.


End file.
